


A Place to Call Home

by UnknownUncut



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kid Jim, Maybe - Freeform, Parent Blinky (Trollhunters), don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Blinky spent most of his time locked away from the other trolls of Trollmarket until he ran out of books to read however his life turned upside down when he decided to head to the surface to get more books but he didn't expect to meet a kid.(Story is better then summary...hopefully/summary may change.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? It's a thing now. I don't know, probably no one is going to read this but if you do end up reading this - thanks.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

Normally Blinky doesn’t go out at night to the surface but he had ran out of books to read and needed to stretch his legs and get out of Troll market for a while now.

The walk to the closest book drop was about an hour walk, not counting the many stops along the way since he doesn’t spend much time up here; he just wanted to look around.

The walk back took last time since he didn’t stop until he made it back to the bridge.

Blinky yawns as he set his books down and went to open the portal however stops when he heard crying?

Looking around, he spots the normal objects that hang around underneath the bridge. A few puddles of water, a handful of litter here and there, a small youngling handle in a corner, a loose tie that singling traveling Trolls where the entrance is. Pretty normal things.

Blinky stops, turning back to where he spots the youngling the first time. Well, that’s not normally here. The youngling doesn’t look that old, sporting a bag and an oversize jacket for warmth. Normally Blinky doesn’t normally go to help since Kanjigar, the Trollhunter, is very busy and Blinky doesn’t want to brother the other troll too much.

Especially after what happened with Draal two months ago.

The librarian turns to where the youngling is sitting. He must have scared the other when he turned to where it’s sitting.

“Do not be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you.” However that just scares the youngling farther.

“Where are your parents, little one?” Easy question. Something small that would get the youngling to speak to him.

After a while the youngling spoke. “Mom’s at work, don’t know where dad went…”

“I see, you don’t mind if I sit here and read? It’ll just be for a little while until someone comes to open the door.” Blinky sat down, grabbing one of his newer books from the pile when he got a shake of the head.

“What are you?”

Blinky looks up from his book, a little surprised, when he heard the little one speak. He chuckles softly as he close his book. “I’m a Troll.”

“Like the kind that lives under bridges?”

“Well no but yes since we’re under one now,” he thought about it, “not all Trolls live under bridges.”

“Oh…” the youngling went quiet for a second. “What’s your name?”

“My name is Blinkous or Blinky as my friends call me…if I had any friends” the Troll said. “And, if you don’t mind me asking, what is your name?”

“James but people call me Jim…” the youngling quickly change the subject from names to questions. “If you’re a Troll than why aren’t you asking riddles and whatnot?” James tilt his head to the side, some of his hair following him.

Blinky chuckles softly. “Not all Trolls are like that, well any that I know of.”

James nods his head slowly.

“Why are you out in the rain, James?” he ask.

James tuck himself in, trying to act like he didn’t hear Blinky’s question but sighs. “I’m running away, my mom not around a lot anymore, I think Toby hates me.” The youngling wipes tears away from his eyes as best as he could but more only fall. “I messed up and now everyone hates me!”

Blinky frowns. Draal use to act like this when he was younger, thinking that everyone is against him but in the end it’s not true. He wonders how Kanjigar handle this.

“I don’t hate you…” the Troll shakes his head. He just met James so there’s nothing to go by to see if Blinky will like the child or not but it doesn’t matter, it’s only so the youngling feels better about himself.

“You do? But you don’t know me.”

“I can tell that you are a good person, James, but you should head home your mother is probably worried sick about you.”

 James manage to wipe away a few more tears. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

James got up, garbing his bag, before he starts to make his way back to his house but stops for a second. “Thanks, Blinky.” With that the youngling quickly left.

Blinky shakes his head as he stand back up and gather his books. The entrance opens and Kanjigar steps out.

“There you are, we were about to send a search party but I guess we don’t have to.” The Trollhunter took some of Blinky’s book as they head back to Trollmarket.

“Oh you didn’t have to worry about me, Kanjigar, I was just armoring the view.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add one last part to this, so hopefully it's good.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy.

Hearing the news about Kanjigar’s death shakes Trollmarket. No one was sure what to do or when a new Trollhunter was showing up.

Draal headed outside a dozen times in search of the amulet but came back empty handed just as many times. Finally he gave up after Vandal talked to him.

Blinky lower his book down as the memories of the last few days came flowing back. Normally Vandal wants to keep information only in a close circle but Blinky managed to overhear some info about the amulet finding someone already.

Arrrgh is laying out on the library floor. Blinky can’t tell if he’s asleep or not. Most likely the troll is just resting until they get word back about the new Trollhunter.

It seemed like an hour before Blinky caught word about the whereabouts of the new Trollhunter.

…

Days turn into weeks and before long Master Jim’s birthday came around. Tobias was kind enough to inform them about it. However something just seems off about Jim.

Blinky looks up from his books when he hears the door slam. Jim has come in and taking a seat at the table. The chairs are new, since Jim had started his training and didn’t want to stand or sit on the floor.

“Is something the matter, Master Jim?” he ask.

Jim tuck himself in, trying to act like he didn’t bear Blinky’s question but sighs. “I messed up, my mom wants to spend less time around me and I think Toby and Clare hates me.” The young Trollhunter wipes his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt as best as he could but more only fell. “I mess up and now everyone hates me!”

Blinky frowns. A faint memory of this conversation plays in his head. He wonders how he handle it back then.

“I don’t hate you…” the familiar words fell before Blinky could stop them. He known Jim for a while now so there’s something for Blinky to know that he wants to protect Jim, it’s not only to make Jim feel better about himself but also so he knows that Blinky is here for him.

“You don’t? You’re probably just saying that.”

I can tell that you are a good person, James, and you should go and talk to Tobias and Clare, I’m sure that they don’t hate you.”

Jim lift his head, wiping away a few more tears. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

Jim got up and make his way to the exit but stops for a second. He came back over and quickly gives Blinky a hug. “Thanks for everything, Blinky.” With that the young Trollhunter quickly left.

Blinky shakes his head, watching James – a child who believed the whole world was out to get him – walk out through the door.

“There you are, I was wondering where you were.” Blinky looks over to see the ghost of the former Trollhunter, standing there with a smile.

“Oh you don’t have to worry, Kanjigar, I think I have things figured out.”


End file.
